High School Musical meets One Tree Hill
by othhsmfan
Summary: When East High burns down in Alberquerquesp, the six friends have to go to Tree Hill High and live there with roomates. They soon find out, that Tree Hill has tons of drama and you can't trust everyone, even if you thought you were friends with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-The arrival**

_Sharpay's POV-the past_

_It had started out like a normal school day. I was eating lunch in the cafeteria with my boyfriend Troy and our friends Gabriella, my brother Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason when I had stepped out to go to the bathroom. When I was heading back towards the cafeteria, I had seen a huge amount of people rushing out of the doors and the principal announcing that there was fire and that everyone should evacuate immediately. Being the student body president, I made sure that everyone was safely out and then I ran outside and joined my friends. It was really scary, as we stood there watching the school slowly burning down._

**Present.**

**Troy was lying on the couch with Sharpay in her basement and watching the horrible news. Watching their school burn down was really sad. Sharpay was sobbing and Troy tried to comfort her.**

"_Sharpay..relax it will be fine they can rebuild the school, I'm just happy no one got hurt"._

"_I'm happy too Troy, but it's our school for crying out loud! We were supposed to be graduating this year, and prom and…_**Troy cuts her off as he leans in and kisses her.**

"_Thanks, I really needed that Troy. _**Wipes her tears away.**_ " I heard that Tree Hill High School in Wilmington, North Carolina is letting us go to their school while ours gets rebuilt and room with some of the students"._

"_Yeah, I heard that too..I don't really mind it sounds pretty cool. As long as I room with you Sharpay, everything will be perfect"._

**At night at Gabriella's house…Gabriella and Sharpay are packing for their flight to Tree Hill the next day**

"_So Sharpay, who are you and Troy rooming with? "I'm rooming with Peyton Sawyer and Troy is rooming uh… with someone named Rachel Gattina(_**I'm pretending she didn't leave Tree Hill in the latest episode)**,

" _Who are you living with Gabi"? I'm rooming with a good friend of mine, Brooke Davis_**(pretending doesn't live with Rachel anymore)**_. I met her when my mom worked there and she's really nice. Ryan is rooming with Mouth Mcfadden and Brooke Mouth are good friends". "But Shar I have to warn you…Rachel is kind of a boyfriend stealer so I would be careful around her when you're with Troy"._

"_Thanks for the advice Gabi, but I think it will be fine."_

**The next day…..they are already in Tree Hill in the airport meeting their roommates.**

**Gabriella runs up to Brooke from behind and gives her a hug**_. "Brooke, Oh my god I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been"? "Gabi!!. I've been pretty good, I'm so happy you're here"! "Me too, thanks for letting me stay with you"._

**Peyton saw a blonde girl looking for someone with her name on a sign and walked over to her.**

"_Hey, Sharpay right? I'm Peyton it's nice to meet you"._

"_Thanks, you too"._

**Troy walked over to Rachel. Rachel smiled when she saw Troy.**

"_Hey Troy, I'm Rachel. I believe that you're my roommate"._

"_Yeah, I guess so"._

"_Hi, I'm Sharpay, Troy's _**girlfriend**_, so don't get any ideas"._

"_Oh relax Sharpay, you're so overprotective"._

" _I am not Troy"!playfully hits him_

**After everyone has meet their roommates-Gabriella and Brooke, Sharpay and Peyton, Troy and Rachel, Lucas and Chad, Mouth and Ryan, Nathan+Haley and Taylor they all go home and help their new friends get ready for their first day at THHS.**

**A/N:Sorry, kind of bad ending but I'm having writers block. The next chapters will be better though! Please R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while. I was having writers block so this chapter might not be as good but still please read and review! Thanks.**

**Chapter 2- First Day at Tree High High**

**It was Monday afternoon, and Brooke and Gabriella were sitting in the cafeteria talking**

"_Brooke, I don't usually complain but your school seriously piles on work. I mean it's my first day here and I already have homework in History, Chemistry and Spanish. I know I'm one of the people you call smart, but it's just frustrating"_

**Brooke laughed**_"I understand what you mean, but you should get used to it. Our school is known for giving out a lot of homework, but then we don't get homework over breaks._

**Sharpay, Peyton, Troy and Rachel walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to their friends Sharpay sat down next to Gabriella and as far away as she could from Rachel. She had only known her for two days, but this girl was already being a huge bitch**

_"What's wrong Sharpay, afraid of a little competition"?_

_"I don't need to compete with you Rachel because I know Troy will always choose me over you."_

"_You guys can you please not argue for once, or I'll go crazy by the end of the week"_** Peyton said, kind of smiling**

_Ughh fine, whatever". _** Sharpay said as she evily glared at Rachel.**

**Later that day……**

**Brooke was sitting in her last period classroom doodling ideas for her clothing like before class started when her teacher had made an announcement:**

_"Class, we have a new student Troy Bolton. He is one of the people who transferred from New Mexico, so please feel him feel welcome. Are there any open seats that he can sit in"?_

**Brooke had happily raised her hand.**

**"**_Ok Troy, please go take a seat next to Ms. Davis"._

**Troy sat down next to Brooke and she smiled**

_"I am so happy that you're in this class, I actually like history but none of my friends are in my class"._

_"Yeah, I'm happy too you seem really nice and who knows maybe we'll become friends"._

_"Awww thanks"_**Brooke laughed**

_"Ms. Davis and Mr. Bolton, class is about to start so please save your conversation for after class."_

**After class had ended, Brooke and Troy were walking down the hallway and talking**

**"**_Troy, I heard you are the captain of your basketball team back home, do you ever miss basketball since you're away from it now"?_

"_In a way I do, because I love the game but it's good because my dad isn't making me practice every single day"_**Laughs**

"_How's Tree Hill's basketball team doing"?_

_"Amazing, we won state championships and it's pretty much the biggest miracle that has happened to our school in a while. By the way, we have a great cheerleading squad which I just happened to be the captain of"._

_"Really? You look like the type of person who would be the captain"._

_"What's that supposed to mean"?_

_"Nothing, it's not a bad thing"._**Both laugh**

_"Brooke, listen it's been great talking to you but I'm going to stop by the gym for some reason I want to practice a little basketball"._

"_Ok, whatever you say. It's fine, I have to go pick up Gabriella anyway so I'll see you later."_

**Brooke had walked outside of school to see Gabriella waiting for Brooke by her car**

**"**_Hey Brooke, what took you so long? Don't worry, I'm joking"._

_"Oh, I was just talking to Troy". He's a really sweet guy"._

_" Yeah he is, but don't tell me you like him to because I can barely take the fact that Rachel likes him, and if I hear another word about Sharpay and Rachel fighting I will scream"!_

_"No, don't worry I don't like him in that way. I have a boyfriend"._

**To be continued….**

**A/N:Sorry, kinda a bad ending but hopefully you liked this chapter. By the way, I didn't say who Brooke's boyfriend is because I'm not sure if he should be Lucas or Chase(I like them both with Brooke). So please when reviewing, tell me who you want her bf to be. Also, these are the people who will end up being close friends:**

**Brooke and Troy**

**Brooke and Gabriella/Sharpay**

**Peyton and Sharpay**

**Lucas and Chad/Troy/Ryan**

**Nathan and Troy/Chad/Taylor**

**Haley and Taylor/Gabriella**

**Taylor/Nathan/Haley**

**Gabriella and Haley/Brooke**

**Ryan and Mouth/Lucas**

**And no one will really be friends with Rachel soon, but I'll probably change that in the end. Also, I'll include more about other characters in the following chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay thanks for all of my reviews! And yes this is a Troypay, but I like Troyella also. I really like Troypay because I'm a huge Zashley fan . So Troyella people if you like this story so far even if it's not a Troyella story, please give it a chance. Thank you.**

**Chapter 3-Parties and Disasters**

**It was finally Friday, and for Brooke Davis that meant party. She walked around the school hanging up and handing out flyers to the party at her house at night. She didn't notice Troy sneak up behind her.**

_"Hey Raven"._

**"**_Hey Wildcat". _**Brooke smiled**

"_What are those flyers for"?_

_"My party tonight, you interested"?_

_"Of course, I'll definetly be there. I have a question though, will Rachel be there"?_

_"Look Troy, I know you don't like her but Rachel is one of my friends so I can't just not invite her, but I'll do my best to make sure she stays away from Sharpay"._

_"Ok, cool thanks"._

**After school……**

**Sharpay and Gabriella had gone shopping for party snacks for later tonight which Brooke and Rachel while setting up for the party**

**"**_Hey Rach, promise me something"?_

_"Hmm depends what, but shoot"._

_"Stay away from Sharpay and Troy tonight..I mean it"._

_"Ohh_**Rachel laughs**_ don't tell me you too are defending her"._

_"Rachel, I'm not exactly on anyone's side, but you guys are both my friends so please think before you do something stupid"._

_"Yeah, whatever"._

**Sharpay was with Peyton, getting ready for the party and talking about Sharpay's first week in Tree Hill**

**"**_I love it here, it's amazing and I'm happy I came. The only bad thing is one word:Rachel"._

_"Yeah Sharpay, I know how you feel I never really liked her. She always seemed like a pretty big bitch to me."(_**By the way, Brooke and Peyton don't hate each other in this ff they are best friends).**

_"Join the club",_** Sharpay said laughing.**

_"Hey, I think we should go the party's about to start"._

**They got into Peyton's car and arrived at the party in about 10 minutes**

**Everyone was talking and having a good time, and everyone from East High finally got a chance to catch up**

_"Taylor"!_** Gabriella shouted**_, "Over here"!_

_"Hey Gabriella! How has your first week been"?  
"Pretty good, I like Tree Hill High and Brooke's a great roommate"._

_"Yeah it's great here, and Nathan and Haley are so friendly it's really easy to get along with them"._

**Ryan and Chad walked up to their girlfriends**

_"Hey Gabriella, I missed you". _**He said, kissing her.**

_"Awww thanks Ryan, I missed you too"._

_"Taylor, I missed seeing you everyday"._** Chad hugged and kissed her.**

**"**_I missed seeing you too, it's so weird being apart for so long"._

**Suddenly, from upstairs they heard a loud scream."**

**"**_Get off of me, you bitch"!_

_"What did you just call me"?_

**Brooke, Peyton, Gabriella and Taylor knew who that was coming from and they ran upstairs.**

**They saw Sharpay and Rachel in a fight and broke up their fight**

_"Rachel? You promised you wouldn't do this tonight. I'm sorry, but please leave"._

_"Well…sorry Brooke but you should know that I can't always keep my promises. Fine I'll leave your party, it's not like I don't have better things to do"._

**Troy had come upstairs to see what the problem was and tried to talk to Sharpay**

**"**_Hey, can we talk about this whole thing with you and Rachel"?_

_"Not now Troy, I just want to be alone"._

**Peyton had driven Sharpay home, and pretty soon the party had ended. People were left with different feelings, and all they could hope for was that there wouldn't be another party tomorrow night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back for chapter 4! I forgot to mention at the very beginning of the story though, that I don't own one tree hill or high school musical . Also, I don't own any song lyrics that I use unless I suddenly make some up, and I'll let you know if I do . I'm using the lyrics to Dashboard Confessional's "Stolen" in this chapter. By the way, I'm changing my writing style….boldactions, **regular fonttalking, italicsmusic lyrics **only**

**Now in reply to my most recent fabulous reviewers…….**

**xstarxgloss-  **Thanks so much for your nice reviews! I know I'm was so sad when Brooke and Peyton were fighting in episode 415. They seriously need to make up, it's so annoying how they hate each other again just like in season 1 . Thanks, yeah I like Troy's and Brooke's relationship in this also but I'm going to make them just friends since Brooke is with Chase and Troy is with Sharpay. Sorry about my writing style, but tell me if this next chapter is better.

**StoryBee-** I really like your reviews! Yeah I decided to make Chase and Brooke together in this story although I'm a huge brucas fan, I really like brase also. I used to hate leyton but now I don't mind them as much. As for the writing part, hopefully this will be easier to read.

**LILBIT101**- I'm glad you like it .Thanks for taking the time to read it.

**corbinbleuis4evasexc-** Thanks for loving it! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Now on to the story….**

**Chapter 4-Stolen my world**( **I couldn't really think of a better title, and since I'm going to be using lyrics from Dashboard Confessional's song "Stolen", I decided to name it stolen my world(its in the song).**

**Sharpay was very upset. She was sitting on her bed in her's and Peyton's room, and all of a sudden picked up her guitar and started to sing:**

**"**_You watch the season pull up its own stakes  
and catch the last weekend of the last week  
before the gold and the glamour have been replaced,  
another sun soaked season fades away_

you have stolen my heart

invitation only grant farewells  
crush the best one, of the best ones  
clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight

you have stolen my heart".

**Sharpay notice that Lucas was walking up the stairs to her room.**

"Peyton, is that you..because I didn't know you could sing"?

**Laughing, Sharpay said **"No Lucas, it's me Sharpay".

**"**Wow, you have an amazing voice".

**"**Thank you", **smiles.**

"Hey, have you seen Peyton"?

"No, but I have a feeling that you're not here looking for her, but me".

"Actually…yes. Troy called me and asked for me to come and check up on you, to see how you were doing".

"You could tell him I'm feeling awful, thanks to him".

"Look Sharpay…you know what? Come on get up, let's go take a walk".

"Sure, I need to clear my head anyway".

**On their walk**

**"**So, do you mind telling me why you are fighting with Troy, because I honestly don't understand why he would want to hurt you..he doesn't like Rachel".

**"**Even if he doesn't, he shouldn't let her treat him and me like that. Anyway, I had it worst back in Alberquerque trust me. Girls were all over him at East High, as if they didn't know we were together".

**"**Wow, I'm sorry that stinks. One thing I've learned about girls is that they got after any guy that they want, even if he is taken".

**"**Oh yes, that is definetly true".

**Both laugh**

**It was getting dark out, and Sharpay and Lucas decided to head back home**

"Thanks Luke, for doing all of this. Taking time to hang out and talk to me".

"Sure, no problem Sharpay. Anytime you need a friend I'm here for you".

"Well I have go to visit Troy, bye".

**While Sharpay was on her way to Rachel's house……..**

**Troy walked into Rachel's room to talk to her, and once he did Rachel closed the door behind him, and started to kiss him**

**"**Rachel..what the hell are you doing? You know I have a girlfriend who I love very much".

**"**Yeah, she loves you soo much that's why she hasn't answered any of your phone calls or came over the whole day".

**Rachel keeps kissing him and starts to take her shirt off. She grabs his hands to pull her pants down.**

**All of a sudden, a shocked Sharpay is standing at the bedroom door watching her boyfriend making out with her enemy".**

**Troy noticed her and ran after her**

**"**"Sharpay..look that was nothing I swear"!

**"**It didn't look like nothing Troy. I can't believe you! I came over here to apologize for being a bitch but clearly you're the one who should be apologizing".

**"**I have to go…bye Troy".

**Sharpay ran off crying back home. She was so pissed that when she came into her bedroom she didn't realize that Peyton still wasn't home and that there was a tall blonde guy standing behind her……**

**A/N: Yes! A cliffhanger! We all love and hate them! You guys probably know who it is but oh well. Please comment. Thank you very much!!**__


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-An Unexpected Visit**

**Sharpay was sobbing loudly, when all of a sudden she heard a quiet chuckle behind her. She turned around and saw Derek standing behind her.**

"Hello, Sharpay".

"How---? How do you know my name"?

"Oh, I know everything about you and your friends. I know that you got in a fight with your boyfriend, that you're from New Mexico and that Peyton is your roommate".

**Sharpay was a little freaked out about he knew all of this about her.**

"Uh…that's creepy. Anyway, Peyton isn't home whoever you are..so I guess you should go".

"Looks like someone is a little pissed. I don't plan on going anywhere, I thought you would have figured that out by now. If I can't have Peyton you're the next best thing".

**All of a sudden, Derek grabed Sharpay and dragged her to the floor. He started to make out with her and take her clothes off.**

"Get off me"!** Sharpay tried to fight Derek off of her**

"Shut up, you bitch"! **He started to beat her up.**

**Sharpay grabed her cell-phone and tried to call Troy, but Derek snatched her phone and threw it against the wall. Then he smashed her body into a wall**

**"**What is wrong with you, why are you doing this?"

"Because I am madly in love with you Sharpay, and your boyfriend can't save you now".

**Just as Derek had said that, Troy came rushing into the room and realized what was going on.**

"Get the hell off of my girlfriend"!

"Last time I checked you guys got into a fight, so why should you even care"?

**Punches Troy and he gets knocked out.**

"Oh my god, Troy"!

**Derek hits her hard again and Sharpay acts as if she is unconscious. Once Derek thinks that he has hurt her enough, he jumps out the window and drives away with a girl.**

**A couple of minutes after he had escaped, Gabriella, Ryan, Chad and Taylor had come up the stairs. They had wanted to surprise Troy and Sharpay but were surprised at what they saw.**

"Oh, my god Sharpay"!**Gabriella dropped her purse and ran over to her friend.**

**"**Gabriella….I don't know what happened. I was coming home from Rachel's when all of a sudden this mysterious guy attacked me. I just got so scared".

"Hey, it's ok".** Ryan said, walking up to his sister and hugging her**

**"**All that matters is that you're ok now".

**Sharpay starts to cry and Ryan helps her to get off of the floor.**

**Meanwhile, Taylor and Chad are talking to Troy**

"Dude, what happened"?

"I don't know, I saw some blonde guy attacking Sharpay so I rushed to save her and he knocked me out".

"Wow, I can't believe he got away".

"Me neither, but I'm so glad you and Sharpay are both ok Troy".** Taylor said, smiling**

**"**Thanks".

**Chad and Taylor had come over to Sharpay and Gabriella and Ryan were with Troy**

"Hey Sharpay, how are you feeling"? **Taylor asked**

**"**Pretty crappy, I feel just so scared that something like this might happen again".

"Hey, it won't because you'll have your friends around even if it does". **Chad said, hugging her.**

**Gabriella was talking with Troy about this whole thing**

**"**Wow, if I were you Troy I wouldn't know what to do in this scary situation".

"Yeah Gabriella, which explains that he is a guy and you're a girl"** Ryan said joking.**

**"**Ughh shut up!"** Gabriella said jokingly**

"But thanks for trying to help Sharpay, Troy".

"No problem Ryan, but right now I think we all need to stick together and relax".

"Definetly".

**They all stayed together the night, making sure everyone was safe and staying up most of the night to make sure nothing bad would happen. What they knew for sure was that they didn't know whether to tell anyone especially Peyton about what had happened.**

**To be continued……**

**A/N: Yes I know that Derek is a complete psycho, and he scares the crap out of me but I thought it was good idea to bring some more drama into the story except for the troypay/Rachel thing. Comment please and tell me what you thought! Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for waiting for an update for a while, but I was thinking of ideas because I want to make this chapter as good as possible. It will probably be long so I'll make it in two different chapters but I'm sure that's fine . Oh and by the way **_italicstext messages _in this chapter.

**Chapter 6- Getting over it**

**Sharpay woke up to her body aching like crazy. She still remembered what had happened to her last night and was terrified. The only good thing that happened was she became close with Troy again and he had stayed with her last night until Peyton had come back. She quietly picked up her cellphone from the table, and withought waking Peyton up went into the bathroom.**

**She opened her phone and saw 4 next text messages:**

1. Ryan-_Hey Shar, just wanted to make sure you're ok. Want to meet up for breakfast today? _

2. Lucas-_ Sharpay, how are you? I've heard about everything that happened from Chad and I really think that you should tell Peyton. Anyway, do you and Peyton want to meet up with me and Chad for lunch? Hope to hear from you soon._

3. Rachel- _Um…hi. Look, I know you hate me right now and I'm the last person you probably want to be hearing from, but I really want you to forgive me. Want to grab a coffee and talk later on?_

4. Troy-_ Hey Sharpay, I hope you're feeling better and I really hope you forgive me. I'm taking you out for dinner tonight, so meet me outside your house at 7. Love you ._

**Sharpay smiled at her texts, especially Troy's. She quickly responded to all of them and woke Peyton up.**

**"**Hey sleepy-head, wake-up".

"Ughhh..what time is it"?

"10:30".

"Do you realize how early it is"?

"No its not, and by the way don't make any plans for lunch because we are going out with Lucas and Chad".

"Sounds fun…got anything else planned so I can sleep until then"?

"Actually yes..I'm going to breakfast with Ryan and getting a coffee with Rachel later on. I'm also going out with Troy but that's later at night".

"I'm happy to see that things are working out between you guys….wait Rachel"?

"Thanks Peyton, and yeah she wants to "apologize".

**Sharpay got dressed, grabbed her purse and quickly left to meet her brother**

**"**Ryan!" **Sharpay screamed, sneaking up from behind**

**"**Oh my god, hey Sharpay.

"So how has my favorite twin brother been doing"?

"Pretty good, but who I'm worried about is you".

"I'm actually better, what happened last night scared me but it brought me and Troy closer so I guess you could say something good can happen from something awful".

"Well that's good to hear".

"Thanks..so how are you and Gabi"?

"Good, I'm going out with her tonight".

"Cool, I'm going out with Troy".

**Later during the day…Peyton and Sharpay went out to meet Lucas and Chad**

"Hey Peyton,** Lucas said giving his girlfriend a kiss**

**"**Hey Luke, hey Chad did we all of a sudden decide to meet up? Not that I have a problem or anything".

**Chad looked at Sharpay, and silently took her on the look on his face to tell Peyton what had happened.**

**She mouthed a no back at him**

"Guys, excuse us I have to talk to Sharpay for a sec".

"Ughh Chad do I have to"?

"Yes, come on get up".

"Look Sharpay, you're one of my closest friends and my best friend's girlfriend and I don't want to see you get hurt again and have to think about this Derek guy, but you have to tell Peyton one way or another. Unless you want her to get attacked by him again".

"Believe me, I want to shout it out but I'm scared."

"It will be ok, trust me". **Gives her a big hug**

"Now come, let's go".

**They come back inside and sit down.**

**Lucas realizes what they were talking about and tries to get Sharpay to say it.**

**"**Peyton..I think Sharpay has something to tell you".

"Yeah, she does".** Chad adds in**

**"**What is it Sharpay"?

**Sharpay took a deep breath and said it. The thing that had just made Peyton's day horrible.**

"Derek's back…."

**Sharpay saw the happy look on Peyton's face turn into a look of horror.**

**To be continued in the next chapter…**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back yayy! Hopefully my fabulous readers/reviewers aren't mad and will read my update . Well as I mentioned before, it's the continuation of the previous chapter so if you haven't read it yet I would suggest that you do.**

**Chapter 7-Unnamed**

**Well, that went well Sharpay thought in her mind sarcastically as she thought about what had happened after she had told Peyton that Derek was back. Peyton had started to freak out, and worry. Sharpay was really upset and was mad at herself for telling Peyton the truth and had to get away. So she left Lucas and Chad with Peyton and went to meet Rachel.**

"Hey Sharpay, so can we talk"?

"Yeah Rachel..what's up? Finally decide to apologize"?

"Listen..I'm really sorry ok. I truly am, this might be the only time you hear me apologize. I get really carried away when it comes to guys, I hope you can forgive me".

"I guess, I mean only if you promise not to do it again. I can't hold grudges against people for too long".

"Thanks. To show you how much I really appreciate you forgiving me, I'll buy you a coffee or something while we're here."**Laughs.**

"Thanks"** Laughs also.**

**When Rachel was taking out her wallet to pay for their two coffees, Sharpay couldn't help noticing how red Rachel's wrists were.**

"Rachel…oh my god what happened"?

"Oh, nothing I just accidentially slammed my hand into my locker".

"Rachel, that is crap. You couldn't have hurt your hand that much from a locker".

"You would know".** Rachel said sarcastically**

"Ohh..well excuse me for trying to be a good friend"!

"You couldn't be a good friend to me no matter how you tried Sharpay, because the truth is you will always hate me"!

"Anything else you would like to say Rachel"?

"Actually yes..you want to know the truth"? I told Derek who you were, everything about you. Well actually, I didn't mean to. But he made me, that's why my wrists are so red. Happy? I think you would be better off not knowing that".

"Wow, I can't believe I actually bought your shit. You are such a bitch Rachel, just stay away from me."

**Sharpay left Rachel in the café and went home. When she arrived home she realized Peyton wasn't home but was in too bad of a mood to really care. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was 6:30. She was supposed to be meeting Troy at 7.**

**Sharpay slowly started to get ready. She took a shower, picked out a denim mini skirt, and a blue tank-top. Then she put on her make-up:eye-liner, mascara, eyeshadow and lipgloss and went out on her date. She went to the restaurant and saw Troy waiting for her.**

"Hey Sharpay",** Troy said greeting his girlfriend with a kiss.**

"Troy! I've missed you soo much! God, this day has been awful and I hope this will actually be the good part".

"Me too..if you want to talk about it you can. But if you don't I understand".

"I don't, but if I'll decide to, I'll tell you thanks". **Smiles**

"Of course, so what else is new"?

"Nothing much, Troy I'm really happy to be here with you right now. I love you so much".

"I love you too Sharpay, I just want to be with you the rest of this weekend. Rachel left somewhere at 7 for the weekend, want to stay there"?

"I would love that."

"Ok, you ready to go"?

"Yep".

**Once they got home, Troy and Sharpay became to passionately make-out and walked into his bedroom. Sharpay lay down on Troy's bed and he kept kissing her. Sharpay looked into Troy's eyes**

**"**Troy.. I think I'm ready".

"Are you sure Sharpay? Because I would never force you to do this against your will".

"I'm sure Troy, you're the only guy I've ever really loved so I don't think I'll regret this".

**Troy took out a condom and put it on.**

**They spent the rest of the night together, not caring about the next day.**

**Story to be continued……**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, I've been saying this so many times but sorry for the lack of updating! I'm sadly too lazy, but I'm back. By the way, this chapter will start off with characters who I haven't really talked that much about yet. Where did all of my reviewers go? I got only one review last time but maybe it's my fault for not updating so long. Oh well hopefully they will come back . To any new people who review, thanks.**

**Chapter 8-Regret**

**Taylor, Haley and Nathan were sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking**

"Hey Nathan, you know you really are a good cook. You are soo lucky Haley, I wish I could get Chad to learn how to cook".

**Nathan laughs "**Thanks..I guess".

**"**Don't worry about it Taylor, I'm sure Nathan can teach Chad anytime"**Laughs**

**All of a sudden they hear a knocking at the door**

"I'll get it",** Nathan says as he goes to answer the door**

**When he opens the door, he sees a teary-eyed Sharpay standing at the door, with all of her make-up and clothing from last night.**

"I guess someone had a bad night".

"Hey Nathan..sorry to be interrupting I just really need somebody to talk to".** Bursts into tears.**

"Well you know you can come here anytime that happens.** Gives her a big hug. "** Come in".

"Thanks, hey guys can we talk"?

"Sure Sharpay, what's wrong"?

"Shar, this isn't about Troy again is this"?

"Yes, how did you know"? **She asked Taylor**

"Well, I just got a text-message from him and he was asking if I knew where you were".

"And…? You didn't say where I was did you"?

"Actually yes I did..you guys have to talk because you have never fought this much in your life".

"I know, but it's hard. At first Rachel and then…."?

"Then what"?

"Well last night I kinda lost my…."

"Oh my god"!** Taylor and Haley both say at the same time**

**"**The bad things is that I feel like I'm betraying Troy because I told him that I wouldn't regret doing that and now I am pouring my feelings out".

"Well you know Sharpay, I can relate to how you feel about loosing something so important that's why I waited until I was married untill I had sex".

"Yeah, man it took me forever to wait for her"!

"God Nathan, shut up"!** She playfully hit him**. "See I'm not the only one concerned about this".

"If you want a guy's perspective on this.. if Troy truly loves you like I'm sure he does, he'll forgive you. I think you guys should talk about this".

"Yeah, I agree with Nathan and what Haley is saying makes sense also about waiting, but you can't take that back so just relax and talk to Troy".

"Thanks Taylor, Nathan and Haley for all of the advice I think I am strong enough to finally be able to face Troy now".

"Well good, because he has been standing behind the door basically this whole time".

**Nathan opens the door again and they see Troy standing there with a bouquet of red roses.**

"Hey, Sharpay".

"Hey..listen I'm so sorry about everything I feel as I've been such an awful girlfriend these past weeks".

"I understand, Sharpay you mean everything to me and I won't get mad at you over such little things".

"Awww thank you Troy, I love you".

"I love you too".

"Ok I think you two lovebirds should get going somewhere private where you can talk, have fun and hope everything works out." **Taylor said**

"Thanks again for all of the advice see you all later, and Taylor thanks for telling Troy where I was. Bye".

**Troy and Sharpay went back to Rachel's again and talked about everything. They made up and finally everything was perfect between them. Sharpay fell asleep in Troy's arms.**

**End of chapter 8!!**

**A/N: I promise, no more problems between Troy and Sharpay as a lot of this fanfic has been about their problems. Tell me what you guys would like to see happen between the characters in this story, and storylines. I will be very thankful if you do that. Thanks. Review please**


	9. AN

**A/N: Sorry for my lack of updating yet again. I was on vacation and I'm trying to think of new ideas for the next chapter, so if you guys think of anything good please tell me. I'm losing my reviewers so please come back!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally back, sorry again as usual I have been lazy but I've really been wanting to update so no more talking. Here's my update:**

**Chapter 9-Bad News**

**Troy woke up to the smell of fresh choclate-chip cookies. He opened his eyes and saw Sharpay and Rachel sitting on his bed holding two trays of cookies.**

**"**God Troy, you sleep so late. Me and Sharpay already painted each other's nails and baked these cookies. I thought girls needed their beauty sleep".

"Very funny Rachel….wait you girls are talking now"?

"Yeah, me and Rachel made-up".

"Thank goodness, no more catfights!"

"Ughhh"!** Rachel and Sharpay both throw pillows at him.**

"Well I'm going to go to let you and Troy do whatever so I'll catch you guys later.

"Thanks, bye Rach".

"Bye guys".

"So where were we"? **Troy pulled Sharpay into a deep kiss.**

"Last night was amazing Troy…I love you so much. I know I've said that already, but you're the only guy who I trust and feel comfortable around".

"I love you too Sharpay words can't explain my feelings but you're amazing".

"Awwww". **Sharpay laughed and kissed Troy back.**

**Suddenly, Sharpay's phone vibrated and she pulled away. **"One sec Troy…

I gotta take this.** Sharpay grabbed her phone and went into the other room. Meanwhile, Troy got a call also……**

"Hello"?

"Hello Sharpay, it's Mr. Matsiasi(or whatever the name of the East High principal is).

"Oh hi, what's going on"?

"I am very sorry, it hurts me to hear this also but East High won't be rebuilt untill the end of the year. You'll have to graduate at Tree Hill High".

"Oh wow…that's horrible. I like Tree Hill High but I miss my other friends and the school".

"I understand Ms. Evans, and I am truly sorry. Sadly there is nothing I can do".

"Well thank you, I'll be sure to tell everyone".

"Thank you, bye".

"Bye".

**Sharpay hung up the phone and saw a stunned Troy sitting on the bed.**

"Troy…what's wrong"?

"My—my…mom".

"What's wrong with your mom Troy"?

"My mom is in a coma".

"Oh..Troy I am so sorry! **She gave a huge to her crying boyfriend and held him in it for a while.**

"I got a call from my dad when you were also on the phone, and I don't know what to do. I have to go back".

"I understand, so why don't I go with you"?

"Really"?

**Sharpay looked into Troy's confused saddened eyes and felt herself start to cry. **"Yes…I have to be there for you".

"Thank you. **Troy whispered**

**Later…..**

"Oh my god. Shar, how did this happen"? **Sharpay was at Brooke's and Gabriella's and she had just finished telling Gabriella and Brooke what had happened. **

"I don't know, but Troy is breaking down and I have to be there".

"Wow, that's great of you Sharpay".

"Thanks Brooke".

"Can…can we go see him"?

"I honestly don't know if he is willing to talk to anyone but you guys can try".

"Come on, let's go Brooke".

**Sharpay, Brooke and Gabriella went to Troy's and Rachel's. Gabriella went in first and the first thing she did when she saw Troy was give him a great big hug(just so you know Troy and Gabriella used to go out and are now best friends..happy Troyella fans? Lol, although I'm both for troyella and tropay).**

"Troy, I am beyond sorry.

"Thanks Gabi".

"You're my best friend Troy…I really hate to see this happen to your family. I was and still am close to your mom".

"I know, thanks for being there Gabriella, I need my friends. **He said, wiping his tears away.**

**Brooke came in next and gave him an even bigger hug.**

**"**Troy, I don't know what to say. I'm not close with either one of my parents so it's hard to imagine how badly I would feel if something like this happened but….".

**Troy cut her off. **"Thank you so much Brooke, you're a great friend.

**The next day Troy and Sharpay were in the airport and Sharpay sent Ryan a text.**

**Text:**_Ryan, me and Troy are going 2 New Mexico for about a week…I'm sure Gabi told you about what happened. Sorry that I couldn't say bye in person._

_Miss you,_

_Your twin._

**Once they were in the hospital, they met Jack Bolton.**

**"**Hey Troy, hey Sharpay, how are you guys holding up"?

"Hi Mr. Bolton, I'm feeling pretty awful and Troy well…."

"I am shocked and just want to see mom".

**Since visiting hours were over, they had to wait untill tomorrow to see Mrs. Bolton. When Sharpay thought Troy and Jack were asleep they sneaked into the room.**

"Hey Mrs. Bolton…I don't know if you can hear me or not but I need to talk to you. You have to get better…if you could see how much your family misses you. Troy…Jack…even me. We need you. You're my boyfriend's mom so I know how much Troy needs you in his life". **Starts crying hysterically. "**Get better. Wake-up because you don't know how much we need you right now.

**Jack hears Sharpay talking to his wife and smiles. He always knew that Sharpay was a great girlfriend but he never thought she was capable of this. He went over to Troy(he was already awake)**

**"**You have a great friend son".

"Thanks dad".

**Sharpay came back out. "**Hey…ummmm I think you guys can go see her now".

To be continued!! Please review!!! I worked very hard on this and sorry that it's long.


End file.
